villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
El Supremo
Terrorist Mastermind El Supremo is a terrorist leader and one of the two main antagonists of the 1992 animated film, Freddie as F.R.0.7., a secondary-major player in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war and a major player in Heroes vs Villains. He started in an alliance between Messina and himself, until he was eventually invited by Rothbart to join Ruber's faction, an offer he accepted. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Pete El Supremo's first battle was against Pete. Having overthrown Prince John, Pete declares himself the new king of England. However, this development does not go unnoticed by El Supremo, who invades Pete's throne room and challenges him to a dual. Wielding swords, El Supremo and Pete fought, until El Supremo, never one to play fair, kicks Pete in the stomach. With Pete wide open, El Supremo used his sword to chop off Pete's peg leg, forcing the now one-legged Pete to admit defeat. El Supremo is then apparently crowned the new King of England. Recruited by Rothbart Later, El Supremo and Messina are visted by Rothbart, who gives them a chance to join Ruber's army. The new king of England quickly accepts this offer, as does Messina, adding even more power to Ruber's army. Preparing for the Final Battle El Supremo is seen with the rest of Ruber's forces, as they accept Kent Mansley in their group and prepare themselves for the most dangerous battle to come. El Supremo's soldiers are seen marching during the montage of the villainous forces, as El Supremo claims that with his invasion,"defeat and slavery will follow!" The Battle of Paris El Supremo was not present for the entire first part of the Battle of France. During the second part, however, El Supremo entered aboard his massive robotic snake. Rourke attempts to attack El Supremo with his fleet of American Army vehicles, only to be crystalized by a weapon on El Supremo's ship. However, Rourke would be avenged by Helga Sinclair who, while injured on the ground, fires off a massive blast from her flare gun that destroys El Supremo and his ship when it hits the ship's weak spot. Non Disney Villains Tournament A Major Defeat Schrödinger arrives in El Supremo's fortress, bringing a message from his master, the Major. The Major reveals his scheme to take over Britain and proceeds to insult El Supremo. The enraged El Supremo swears revenge. He travels to the Major's zeppelin and strikes the enemy commander down. As he prepares to deliver a fatal blow with his sword, one of the Major's first lieutenants, Zorin Blitz, blocks his blow with a cane. Supremo is helpless as the Major rises up and sics an entire army of Nazi vampires upon El Supremo. He does not even get a chance to scream as he is devoured alive. RebuiltCategory:Vs Blackwolf Dr. Robotnik builds a robotic double of El Supremo to serve as his ally in the war. When Discord teleports into Robotnik's lair and begins transforming the doctor into various animals, the robot rushes to his rescue. Right before El Supremo can strike Discord down, the demon teleports a copy of Big Ben behind the robot, lifting it high into the air. El Supremo is helpless, but Discord decides to just teleport away. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Setting his sights on the lost underwater city of Atlantis, El Supremo and his partner Messina led a submarine invasion of the city. Many Atlantean civilians were killed in the initial bombardment, and Messina summoned a whirlpool that slew the Atlantean soldiers sent to fight off Supremo's forces. The invasion apparently a success, Supremo set about plundering the city's resources for his own. He is later approached by Mad Mod, who allies with the terrorist mastermind, hoping to see the British Supremancy come to pass. Heroes vs Villains War Taking On A Mouse El Supremo stoles the Buckingham Palace with his giant robotic snake as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy are seeing the event and rush inside the palace to stop Supremo. As Pluto leads the trio to Supremo, he fights them on a sword duel. After breaking Donald's sword in half, Supremo is targeted by Mickey, resulting in intense sword fight. Midway through the fight Goofy runs in and knocks Supremo down. But musketeers are distracted when Supremo's assistant Messina captures Minnie, letting El Supremo and Messina to drive musketeers away from the building. Musketeers end up watching hopelessly as Supremo's ship gets away with Minnie. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Cruella Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Mystory Club Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Vs Brock Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Major Players Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Vs Pete Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Prince John's and King Dedede's Alliance in Villains War Category:Brian Blessed